ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC vs. Capcom: Brawl of the Heroes
DC vs. Capcom: Brawl Of The Heroes, (DC = 宇宙VS カプコン：次世代の英雄 DC vs kapukon) is a fourthcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and WB Games. This is a spin-off of the Marvel vs Capcom franchise. It also features Capcom's very own popular characters, and there's more characters from American comic book company with a darker edge franchise of DC Comics. This is another upcoming installment of the Vs. series franchise from Capcom. The exception is the same installment since Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe even if Warner Bros. could be working on making another Vs. DC Comics series franchise for both PS4 & X-Box One. Name: DC vs. Capcom: Brawl of the Heroes Genre: Fighting Platform: PlayStation 4, PC Arcade, and Xbox One Number of Players: 1-2 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: Capcom, MT Framework, WB Games Release Date: TBA Gameplay: Same old Gameplay Appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in the last installment of the video game just like Marvel vs. Capcom series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", any system that's a modified version of earlier systems (let's mention Playstation 2, X-Box, & the original classic Sega Dreamcast just to name a few) seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom, & Capcom vs. SNK games & the third installment sequel to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and it is akin to Justice League Task Force. The aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. It's the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models what you see in Street Fighter 4 franchise always the same as opposed to the same old two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. There's this one final boss in the game reveals the Anti-Monitor (more similar to Galactus as the final boss in Marvel vs. Capcom 3). Story The villainous Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom has teamed up with Albert Wesker, M. Bison and the Villians of the Capcom universe to cause havok and chaos through out both the DC and the Capcom Universes, and the only way to stop them is for the heroes of both worlds to join forces and defeat the villains. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Content Characters Ultimate DC vs. Capcom Guest Characters Boss Anti-Monitor (Playable in Ultimate Only) Voice Cast English Version *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Miguel Ferrer - Aquaman *Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper *Vannesa Marshall - Black Canary *Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter *Travis Willingham - William Guile *Sibohan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland *James Remar - Hawkman *Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer *Corey Burton - Solomon Grundy *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Patrick Seitz - Deathstroke, Chosokabe Motochika, Scorpion *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Hunter Austin - Hsien-Ko *Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris *Sam Riegel - Phoenix Wright *Ted Sroka - Mega Man X *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze, Jet Black *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Dave Mallow - Akuma *Apollo Smile - Poison *Christopher Bevins - Dhalsim *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing, Captain Commando *James C. Mathis III - Donovan *Dan Southworth - Vergil *G.K. Bowes - Felicia *Kate Higgins - Batgirl *Dave Fennoy - Kuwaga *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *David Sobolov - Killer Croc *Gina Torres - Vixen *Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine *Claudia Black - Cheetah *George Newbern - Firefly, Superman *James Horan - Doctor Strange *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *Jessica Strauss - Juri Han *Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl *Tara Platt - Tron Bonne *Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan the Demon *Danielle Burgio - Trish *Lacey Chabert - Zatanna *Dave Wittenberg - Frank West *Peter Lurie - Rocket Red *Steven Blum - S.T.R.I.P.E. *Michael Rosenbaum - Flash *Robert Tinkler - Edward Falcon *Darrel Guilbeau - Kyosuke Kagami *Dee Bradley Baker - Viewtiful Joe *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Dan Woren - Arthur *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Harley Quinn *Chelsea Curto - Saki Omokane *David Kaye - Green Lantern, Jim Gordon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero *Xander Berkeley - Captain Atom *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Deadshot, Skeets *T. J. Storm - Strider Hiryu *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold *Christopher Corey Smith - Jin Saotome *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker *Robin Atkin Downes - Leo, Gentleman Ghost *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ton Pooh *Rob Lowe - Shazam *Dwight Schultz - Magna Centipede *Kieren van den Blink - Q-Bee *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda *Phil LaMarr - Static Shock *Khary Payton - Firestorm, Doomsday, Cyborg *Catlin Glass - Cammy White *Brian Bloom - The Creeper *John Kassir - Scarecrow *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Sagat *Nolan North - General Zod *Troy Baker - Jake, Booker DeWitt *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Jon Driscoll - Announcer Japanese Version *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li *Hiroki Yasumoto - William Guile *Mie Sonozaka - Crimson Viper *Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Haggar *Takaya Kuroda - Nathan Spencer *Hiroki Touchi - Chris Redfield *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante *Atsuko Tanaka - Trish, Poison *Tomokazu Seki - Viewtiful Joe *Tesu Inada - Arthur *Ryotaro Okiayu - Zero, Frank West *Houko Kuwashima - Saki Omokane *Joji Nakata - Albert Wesker *Kana Asumi - Felicia *Daisuke Egawa - Dhalsim *Yuhko Kaida - Claire Redfield *Yuji Ueda - Strider Hiryu, Jin Saotome, Magna Centipede *Takahiro Sakurai - Mega Man X *Michie Tomizawa - Ton Pooh, Q-Bee *Michiko Neya - Hsein-Ko *Hiroaki Hirata - Vergil *Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy White *Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine *Takashi Nagasako - Leo *Ryuzou Ishino - Chosokabe Motochika *Isshin Chiba - Kyosuke Kagami, Jedah Crew: *Talisen Jaffe - ADR Director *Andrea Romano - Voice Director *Ryota Niistusma - Director, Producer *Hydeyuki Fukusawa, Matt Uelmen - Composers Stages *Gotham City *Metropolis *Paradise Island *The Batcave *Oa *Central City *Arklay Mansion *The Watchtower *New Genesis *Resident Evil Laboratory *Ghosts 'n Goblins Stage *Metro City *Kattelox Island *Cemetery Stage *Uncharted Region of China *Fortress of Solitude *Green Lantern Corps. *Themyscira *Able City Fun The Greatest New KND Villainous Team of Darkness, With The Huntsman (2014) Category:Capcom Category:DC Comics Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Arcade Games DC vs Capcom will come, then officially DC vs Marvel vs Capcom. When DC and Marvel unites, it's assumed that even original Megaman and X-series will be handed over to DC and Marvel.